The purpose of the project is to adapt two research-based parent and teacher interventions, Play and Learning Strategies (PALS) and Beginning Education: Early Childcare at Home (BEECH), to examine the benefit to low income infants' and toddlers' language, cognitive, and social-emotional development as well as self-regulation skills. PALS and BEECH include web-based parent and teacher training courses with remote coaching and in-person meetings that support the adults' developing a set of core behaviors that comprise a responsive interactive style including responses that are contingent to children's needs and interests with rich language input. Both interventions incorporate video exemplars of the target behaviors with caregivers from diverse backgrounds, uploaded videotaped interactions of parents or teachers interacting with children, and caregivers critiquing videotapes of their interactions with their coach remotely. We will adapt the interventions for the EHS center-based setting and for a hybrid delivery format with collaboration from Early Head Start (EHS) staff and families. Classrooms will be randomized to receive PALS and BEECH vs business as usual practices. We will assess change in target vs. control teachers' responsive and instructional behaviors and evaluate intervention effects on children's skills. Results of the study will show whether raising the quality of parent and teacher responsive behaviors across both the home and EHS center-based classroom settings result in an added benefit to children's learning and development, compared to no intervention in either setting.